Gallery:Mata Nui Online Game II
Matoran File:Hali MNOGII.png|Hahli File:Macku MNOGII.png|Macku (formerly Maku) File:Kotu MNOGII.png|Kotu File:Amaya MNOGII.png|Amaya Shasa MNOGII.png ‎|Shasa File:Pelagia MNOGII.png ‎|Pelagia File:Marka MNOGII.png|Marka File:Okoth MNOGII.png ‎|Okoth File:Nireta MNOGII.png‎|Nireta File:Kai MNOGII.png|Kai File:Nixie MNOGII.png|Nixie File:Kailani MNOGII.png|Kailani File:Taipu MNOGII.png|Taipu File:Onepu MNOGII.png|Onepu File:Kaj MNOGII.png|Kaj File:Damek MNOGII.png|Damek File:Akamu MNOGII.png|Akamu File:Nuparu MNOGII.png|Nuparu File:Azibo MNOGII.png ‎|Azibo File:Zemya MNOGII.png|Zemya File:Tehutti MNOGII.png|Tehutti File:Aiyetoro MNOGII.png|Aiyetoro File:Matoro MNOGII.png ‎|Matoro File:Jaatikko MNOGII.png|Jaatikko File:Arktinen MNOGII.png|Arktinen Toudu MNOGII.png|Toudu Ko-Koro guards Pakastaa and Talvi.png|Pakastaa and Talvi, Ko-Koro guards File:Talvi MNOGII.png|Talvi File:Pakastaa MNOGII.png|Pakastaa File:Lumi MNOGII.png|Lumi File:Kylma MNOGII.png|Kylma File:Jaa MNOGII.png|Jaa File:Kopeke MNOGII.png|Kopeke File:Kantai MNOGII.png|Kantai File:Kokkan MNOGII.png|Kokkan Kongu MNOGII.png|Kongu Tamaru MNOGII.png|Tamaru Tuuli MNOGII.png|Tuuli Sanso MNOGII.png|Sanso Makani MNOGII.png|Makani Kumo MNOGII.png|Kumo File:Hewkii MNOGII.png‎|Hewkii (formerly Huki) File:Hafu MNOGII.png ‎|Hafu File:Pekka MNOGII.png‎|Pekka File:Epena MNOGII.png‎|Epena File:Gadjati MNOGII.png‎|Gadjati File:Golyo MNOGII.png|Golyo File:Bour MNOGII.png|Bour File:Mamru MNOGII.png ‎|Mamru File:Dosne MNOGII.png‎|Dosne File:Kivi MNOGII.png ‎|Kivi File:Kamen MNOGII.png|Kamen File:Ahkmou MNOGII.png ‎|Ahkmou Piatra MNOGII.png|Piatra File:Jaller MNOGII.png|Jaller (formerly Jala) File:Takua MNOGII.png|Takua File:Vohon MNOGII.png|Vohon File:Keahi MNOGII.png|Keahi File:Agni MNOGII.png|Agni File:Maglya MNOGII.png|Maglya File:Kapura MNOGII.png|Kapura File:Tiribomba MNOGII.png|Tiribomba File:Aodhan MNOGII.png‎|Aodhan File:Nuhrii MNOGII.png|Nuri (formerly Nuhrii) File:Kalama MNOGII.png|Kalama File:Brander MNOGII.png|Brander File:Aft MNOGII.png|Aft Locations Hahli in her hut.gif|Hahli's hut after the rainstorm Hali with Amaya in Amaya's hut in MNOGII.png|Amaya's hut Hahli fixes the bridge in Ga-Koro.png|Hahli uses Amaya's Bamboo Disk to re-open the bridge after fixing the waterwheel below Hali getting Cowrie Shells in the East Garden in Ga-Koro.png|Hahli at the East Garden in Ga-Koro Hahli collecting Harakeke by using her sickle in Ga-Koro.png|Hahli hacking a Harakeke Plant with her sickle to collect some Harakeke Nixie's hut.png|Nixie's hut and the Observertory Hahli doing speed training with a Takea Shark in Ga-Wahi.png|Hahli's speed training with a Takea Shark in Ga-Wahi Old Fusa Path to Ga-Wahi beach.png|The Old Fusa Path to the beach of Ga-Wahi A new Kanohi over Naho Falls.png|Naho Falls with the statue of Gali Nuva's Kaukau Nuva replacing the old Kaukau statue Marn Tunnel in the Great Mine in Onu-Wahi.png|Marn Tunnel in the Great Mine in Onu-Wahi Hahli with Aiyetoro's lightstone inside one of the tunnels in the Great Mine.png|Hahli with Aiyetoro's Lightstone inside one of the tunnels in the Great Mine File:Flooded Great Mine.png|the flooded Great Mine in MNOG II File:Wall Of Prophecy Ko-Koro.PNG|The Wall of Prophecy in MNOG II Hahli doing an accuracy training in Le-Koro.png|Hahli's accuracy training with three Nui-Rama like robots in Le-Koro Ga-Matoran vs Le-Matoran in a Kohlii match MNOGII.png|Ga-Koro Kolhii Team vs Le-Koro Kolhii Team Rebuliting the Path of Prophecies in Po-Wahi.png|The Path of Prophecies being rebuilt in Po-Wahi File:Ahkmou's shop in MNOGII.png|Ahkmou's shop in Po-Koro File:Strategy Training.png|Hahli's strategy training with a flock of Mahi File:Vohon's shop in MNOG II.png|Vohon's shop in Ta-Koro Hahli strength training in Ta-Koro.png|Hahli's strength training in Ta-Koro Temple of Purity in Naho Bay.jpg|The Temple of Purity before solving the puzzle Temple of Purity (after solving the puzzle).png|The Temple of Purity Hahli with the Crystal of Purity.png|The Crystal of Purity Temple of Prosperity in the flooded Great Mine.png|The Temple of Prosperity at the bottom of the flooded Great Mine Hahli with the Crystal of Prosperity.png|The Crystal of Prosperity Temple of Peace in Mount Ihu.png|The Temple of Peace on Mount Ihu in Ko-Wahi Hahli with the Crystal of Peace.png|The Crystal of Peace Temple of Faith in Le-Koro.png|The Temple of Faith in Le-Koro Hahli with the Crystal of Faith.png|The Crystal of Faith Temple of Creation in the Motara Desert in Po-Wahi.png|The Temple of Creation at Motara Desert in Po-Wahi Hahli with the Crystal of Creation.png|The Crystal of Creation Temple of Courage MNOGII.png|The Temple of Courage in Ta-Koro Hahli with the Crystal of Courage.png|The Crystal of Courage Hahli looks at Kini Nui.PNG|Kini-Nui in MNOG II Items Blueprint of Ga-Koro.png|Blueprint of Ga-Koro Translated blueprint.jpg|Translated to English from Matoran language Charm of Unity.png|Charm of Unity Charm of Destiny.jpg|Charm of Destiny Charm of Strategy.png|Charm of Strategy Charm of Stamina.png|Charm of Stamina Charm of Accuaracy.png|Charm of Accuaracy Charm of Purity.png|Charm of Purity Charm of Prosperity.png|Charm of Prosperity Charm of Peace.png|Charm of Peace Category:Galleries